A Mysterius Theft
by Minime12328
Summary: My first fanfic. Raven some how looses her memory and her powers and non of the other Titans know why. BBRea and there is kissing for now. Rate and review plz


My first Fanfic!!

No Flaming Please!!

I dont own Teen Titans!!(but i wish al the time lol)

Raven is in her room meditating and then all of a sudden she fell to the floor.

That afternoon Beast Boy realized that he hadn't seen Raven all morning. He went to her room to find her on the floor covered in sweat. He didn't know what to do so he ran to find Robin. "Robin, it's Raven. She is on the floor covered in sweat. What d we do?" They ran to Raven's room. "Beast Boy, go and get some help. Raven can you hear me. Raven!"

At the hospital Beast Boy is sitting next to Raven by her bed. "Well all the tests have come back and they show that nothing is wrong. She might have just past out," said the nurse. "Then if nothing is wrong then why is she still not moving or talking or any thing? Explain that." "I can't. There s nothing else we can do." Beast Boy carried Raven home and told the other Titans what the doctor had said. "The doctor said that the tests showed that nothing was wrong but they couldn't tell me why she wasn't moving or anything. But they did say that she is alive and in some sort of deep sleep." "If she is just asleep than we can just wake her," said Starfire. "I've already tried that. There has to be something we can do," said Robin. "Well there is one person I know that might be able to help. Remember when I fell into that hole and that guy was trying to help me. I think he can help us. I know it sounds weird but I have a good feeling about this. What do we have to loose," suggested Cyborge. The Titans got in the car and drive to the junk yard.

They climb into the hole and walked along the tunnel. They see a man working on a robot. "Hello again Titans. Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?" "Something has happened to one of our friends and we don't know what it is so could you take a look at her?" "I will do my best to help her." He spent several hours and then he said, "She has suffered form some mental anxiety while she was meditating and something or someone has taken all of her energy. I have given her enough energy to last her a very long time. I don't know exactly how long it will last but it should last for at least two years. But one of the side affects is that she would have all of her powers but when she lost all of her energy they took all of her powers as well. So that means she is just a normal human being. She should wake up in about an hour. That is all I can do and you don't have to pay a thing. Think of it as a gift from me to you." "Thank you for all of your help. There has to be something we can do to repay you." "Well now that you mention it there is something I've always wanted ever since I meet you. I want to be a Teen Titan." "You got it. Let s go back to the tower and see what you got," said Robin.

"Mmmmm. What happened? Where am I?" "I'm glad to see you are awake. How do you feel?" asked Robin. "I feel fine. What happened? All I remember is I was meditating and then nothing." "We are not exactly sure but we think someone took all of your energy and powers. We can't say exactly how or who did it but we will find out and make them pay." Robin tried to explain what happened to Raven but she didn't seem to have any idea of what they were talking bout. It was like she had no memory of the Titans at all. She kept asking questions like "Who is Slade and what are you talking about. There is no such thing as super powers. Teen Titans what is that." She seemed to have lost all of her memories of the Titans and that she was one of them and that she even had powers. Something was very wrong. The person whoever took her powers seems to have taken her memories as well, but why? Why would they need her memories?

"Well its seems like your good enough to be a Titan." Robin said as he handed the new Titan a communicator. He was so over joyed that he ran and gave everyone a hug. "This is the best day of my life," he said as he was running, uh floating, around. "Welcome to the team," said in unison by everyone. "Uh, Raven are you going to be ok?" Said Beast Boy. "I'll be fine." Beast Bit walked Raven to her room as she has lost her memory and doesn't remember where her room is. On the way Beast Boy was telling her the story of the Teen Titans and how they all meet and how they all have powers except Robin who is like a total genius. She seemed really confused but seemed to enjoy his company. Beast Boy sat in Raven's room all night telling her stories of there adventures and all the fun they had. Raven seemed to understand and she started to remember more and more. As it turned out she had hit her head so hard on the floor it jogged her memory. She remembered that she had powers and she was a Teen Titan.

The next morning Raven woke up extra early to make breakfast for everyone. "Good morning everyone. Did everyone have a good night's sleep?" Everyone except Beast Boy was surprised. He explained that last night he stayed up half the night telling Raven stories of their adventures and that stuff and then all of a sudden she remembered everything its was as if by magic. "Raven thanks for breakfast it was really good." Said Robin. "No problem. Since I don't have my powers I have nothing else to do." Said Raven. Every one smiled at her and went on eating as if nothing was wrong except for Beast Boy. He was looking at Raven in shock. He couldn't believe what she just said. Beast Boy thought to him self who ever took her powers must have taken her personality too but who would want Raven's powers, memory, and her personality?

"Finally I am one of the Titan. I have always wanted to be one." Fixit was jumping around in his new room he had just received from the Titans. "Well here is your new room Fixit. We all hope you like it" Robin said as they walked into Fixit's new room. "It's perfect. Thank you all for this wonderful room and all of these tools are state of the art. How on earth did you get them?" "That's all thanks to Cyborge. He went out and got you all of this equipment." "Thank you Cyborge". "Hey don't thank me I owed you any way form when you helped me before."

Raven was in her room reading some of her books when Beast Boy walked in. "Why hello Beast Boy. Is there anything I can get for you or help you with?" "No that's ok I just wanted to come and talk to you about something." "Ok then lets talk." "Raven I have wanted to tell you this for so long I don't really know how to. But I think I know how in a totally weird way." Raven starts to speak when Beast Boy puts a finger on her lips to keep her from saying it. He puts his hand on her check and he leans in to kiss her. There lips meet and they are immersed in this passion that nether on them have ever felt before. After they had stopped there love filled kiss there was a flash of black light around them and then Raven was lying on her bed motionless. After a few seconds she sat up and looks at Beast Boy and leaned and kissed him passionately for about a minute and then she spoke. "Beast Boy thanks to your kiss I have my memory back and my powers thank you so much. But I wander how I lost them in the first place." "That doesn't really matter now. All that matters is that we have each other." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you too Raven."

The next morning Raven woke up early again and made breakfast for every one again. When Beast Boy walked in he walked over to Raven and kissed her softly and good morning. "Raven I know your better and things but why are you still getting up early and making food for us?" "Well I have finally have felt love and I couldn't sleep last night so I just got up and started to cook. I have come to enjoy cooking and it keeps my emotions under control." She leans in and kisses Beast Boy on the cheek just as Cyborg walks in. "Boo-ya!! What in the world are you two doing?" "Oh nothing." They said simultaneously as they both started to blush. "Well if you say so." Cyborg says smiling as he walks out of the room. "Wow that sure was close he almost caught us. Now where were we?" Raven says as she wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him onto the counter and starts to kiss him lovingly. Beast Boy does not seem to object so he kissed her back and then all of a sudden Robin walks in and the two lovers didn't seem to notice. "What the hell are you two doing?" "We are so busted." Beast Boy says as he sits up on the counter. "Start explaining now." They explain every thing to him. They tell him about there first kiss and how Raven got her memory and her powers back. "Why didn't you guys tell me that she got her memory and stuff back as soon as it happened?" "Well it was really late and we didn't want to wake you up. We were going to tell you this morning." "Well ok then now tell me about what you two were doing when I walked in." "Well we are kind of together now you know as a couple." Raven tries to explain how they feel about each other and Robin begin to understand.

The next day the team was fighting the Hive. As we all know Gizmo was taking Cyborg for a joy ride as he calls it. Every one was doing there thing when all of a sudden Raven collapsed and Jinx hadn't even touched her when she collapsed. They all rushed to her side. "Raven! Raven wake up. Can you hear me Raven?" Robin was shouting trying to wake Raven up but nothing was working. "Someone call 911! Hurry!" Robin was still shouting. When the ambulance arrived Raven was still out of it. She was still just lying there not moving or anything. "Is she going to be ok" Beast Boy asked as they carried her off on a stretcher. "We will do every thing we can to help her" said the doctor who was taking Raven back to the hospital.

At the hospital Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven's bed. After a long time Raven woke up and the first person she saw was Beast Boy. She leaned out of her bed and started to kiss him. Beast Boy was sound asleep and then awoke from her kisses. "Raven your awake how do you feel?" "I feel fine I just want to get out of here and go home I can since some sort of evil here we have to go now." "Raven you can't go. The doctor has to say you can go." "SCREW the doctor. We have to go now and if you help me get out of here I will give you a present when we get home. Please we need to get out of here. I can feel that the evil is getting closer we need to get out of here lets go." Beast Boy picked Raven up and carried her out of the hospital. They finally got back to the tower Beast Boy carried Raven back to her room. "Now where is this gift you promised me?" "You already have it. You have had it all along." Raven leans in and kisses him and she pulls him into the bed with her. "Raven what are we going to do?" "We are going to make out silly. Please tell me you have herd of it." "Of coarse I know what it is its when two people kiss for a really long time. Am I right?" "Well let's see." She pulls him in close and kissed him.


End file.
